


Lilly Through the Looking Glass

by sinaddict



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinaddict/pseuds/sinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven miles and forty-one houses away, and she might still be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilly Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 'Clash of the Tritons.'

01.

Lilly thinks it's pretty fucking funny that it took her dying to bring the _real_ Veronica (the Veronica that was just like her) out of that goody-goody, sensible shell she was hiding in. Even funnier, Logan and Duncan, god help the morons, let her go too soon to enjoy the real Veronica the way they could have.

But they were boys, and like she'd told Veronica a million times, boys just aren't that smart.

02.

Blah, blah, whine, whine.

That's all Lilly ever hears up here. Oh, boo-hoo, I miss my family. Poor me, I died before I lost my virginity. (Well, okay, that one would have really sucked.) But Lilly's not much for crying over what could have been, because there's no waterproof mascara up here and she does _not_ need raccoon eyes if she happens to come across some hot guy.

It hasn't happened yet, but she's hopeful. Everybody's always saying the good die young, so maybe the hot do too.

03.

The third week after her own funeral, Lilly started getting bored with the whole Bob Marley thing. (_Was it Bob Marley? That didn't sound right. She probably should have wasted that time actually reading Dickens in English instead of writing dirty notes to Logan._) She'd visited Duncan in his dreams and tried to pull the whole, "This is where your future is heading if you don't change things," bit to pull him out of that drugged stupor their mother was keeping him in, but she didn't have much luck.

Boys. Stubborn as much as stupid.

She was still mad at Logan for kissing some random slut (_it had to be Shelly; Shelly was always hitting on guys that were taken_), so she didn't visit him at all. Even if he did look devastated and in need of comfort and-- damn it, _she_ was the one who died, why was she feeling sorry for _him_?

_Boys._

04.

Lilly likes watching Veronica now since Veronica doesn't take shit from anybody about anything. (Just like Lilly never did.) Veronica can throw insults just as easily as she takes them, and Lilly laughs every time Veronica snipes at Logan.

Logan deserves it. (_Asshole. She hopes he enjoyed stupid Shelly._)

She's not allowed to stay down in Neptune for long. They only give her a day or two at a time, every couple of weeks, and it's not enough since they don't have anything near as interesting to keep her occupied up here. If this is supposed to be heaven, it's somebody else's version since Lilly's heaven would be a glam New York nightclub or a Miami strip joint.

Figures she'd get stuck with an after-life that makes Neptune look interesting.

05.

It's weird, Lilly thinks, how the whole time she was alive, she was waiting for Veronica to become Lilly since Lilly was a lot more fun and carefree than Veronica was. (Just _think_ of the fun they could've had if she'd been alive to meet this Veronica.) Now that she's dead and it's happened, though, she almost wishes that Lilly had become Veronica instead.

After all, things might have gone differently if it was Lilly Mars and Veronica Kane.

Seven miles and forty-one houses away and she might still be alive.

God knows, that would be better than being bored, at least.


End file.
